


fate/伯爵天草/塔.22-24

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [16]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.22-24

“你不觉得我很美么？”  
平心而论，赛米拉米斯何止是美。她漂亮得再凶残的星盗都要多几分犹豫、女人都要说一句我见犹怜。谁都会给她几分面子，无论是看在这张脸的份上，还是看在她手中至少七艘重型火力舰的份上。  
但如果和别人一样就这么承认了这张脸美得天怨人怒，下一秒她的火力就能把天草变成渣。  
“您可真是喜欢出难题。这算什么，答什么都要死？”  
“嗯哼？”赛米拉米斯发出柔软的哼声，“反正你要是说我不好看，我就帮你治治眼睛。”  
“如果我说您好看，您就会觉得我无聊然后直接碾死我。”少年的面容故意皱起来，仿佛真的为此感到苦恼，“因为您一点都不怕杀了我、让流浪来得更有刺激性，所以我的命完全取决于您是否对我感兴趣，这可真是……得好好考虑怎么回答啊。”  
“如果我让你现在立刻回答呢？”她的眼角向上挑起，显出少女般的稚嫩兴奋，神态自然得就好像她没有扣住椅子扶手上警报性火力的开关。说是警报性，其实是对玻璃对面全方位覆盖打击，足够在一秒内让天草彻底消失在这个世界上。  
“好吧。夜空中，繁星是明亮的。但若有骄阳在天，人便注意不到星辰。您的面容如星辰般璀璨耀眼，但您的力量是高悬于空的太阳。我第一次来见您时是为了请求您的帮助，如今我依旧要说，您所具有的力量远比您的面容更加重要。您是王，其次才是女。”  
赛米拉米斯的手指贴着火力开关，指腹慢慢移动，摩擦着那个脆弱的按钮。  
“只许您出难题不许我耍花招很过分哦？”  
“我只问了你我美不美，你是不是答得太多了？”赛米拉米斯一点都不觉得自己过分，她承认自己被天草的回答取悦了，但她就是想欺负他，“你知道我一般怎么对待你这种答非所问的？泡进沸水，填进炮舱，然后——”  
“至少在这里，这是您的权力。”  
……火大。  
一副完全不在意死亡的表情。就好像她说了这么多，都和他没什么关系。也许真的把他按进炮口才能看到那张脸上有那么哪怕一点波动——赛米拉米斯恨恨地移开手，明白自己已经彻底不可能威胁到对方。  
“多谢了。”简直可恶的声音，“所以您要不要送我一程呢？”他忽然低下头，像觉得这件事特别可笑一样。赛米拉米斯差点把手按回去，她瞪着天草，天草捂着嘴。  
玻璃阻隔了她的听觉和嗅觉，因而好一会之后、有红色从他指缝间落出时，赛米拉米斯才意识到那并不是在笑。  
红色的液体顺着手背流下，没进袖口，如同略微粘稠的水。他几乎没发出声音，连闷咳都没有，身体依旧舒展着，如果不是血，任谁都不会觉得他有什么奇怪的地方。赛米拉米斯的呼吸变得轻而缓，她没有提供医疗的想法——也许有，但至少现在她想再看一会。  
她想知道他能撑到什么时候，想知道他会在哪一刻昏迷或是重新抬头。  
少年的睫毛虚弱地垂了下来。那像是白色的小扇子，又让人想起鸟的翅膀，柔柔软软的，擦过皮肤的话大概会很舒服。他的动作里有种不自知的、太过纯粹反而显露的色气，就像精致的肥皂泡，总是吸引着人去伸手击破。更多的红色流下来，有些开始向下滴落，打在他大腿处的布料上，没入腿缝。他好像发出了什么有点奇怪的声音，絮絮低语或是接近痛苦啜泣的声音。然而赛米拉米斯没有怜悯。  
她对他有好感，但同样并不是很介意他就这样倒下去。  
天草也清楚这一点，但他没办法自救。眼前的世界几乎是一片黑色和白色的抽象画，血腥气覆盖了嗅觉，好像只能感觉到自己嘴里的液体和紧紧捂着嘴的手。其实并没有有意去操控手指，更近似于“除了捂紧嘴就不知道该做什么了”——思维被切割成断续的碎片，眼球好像也充血而变得沉重，要脱出眼眶般向下坠着。其实没关系，他的理智清楚地知道自己过一会就能挺过去，虽然看起来很可怕，但还没到彻底撑不住的时候；只是他的身体拒绝接受这样的安排，本能拼命催促他寻找解决办法。血从身体内部向外涌，大口大口地被吐出来，手指能感觉到血之中夹杂的固体碎块，而这加剧了本能的恐慌。他简直像在和自己对视，试图说服自己冷静，而自己拒绝。  
其实只要安静地坐在这里撑过去就好了。  
但视线开始旋转，黑白的光点在周围摇晃，仿佛过了一个世纪他才明白，自己靠在椅子扶手上，几乎栽下去。  
有什么声音在向他靠近。啪嗒啪嗒，水一般的声音。不对，是敲击声。是……  
赛米拉米斯金色的眼睛出现在了他的视线中。  
啊，是脚步声。  
“要医疗舱吗？或者必须要医生？”  
“我、咳……”黑和白里掺杂了红色，“没事，啊，把你的椅子，咳——唔，弄脏了……”  
赛米拉米斯眯起了眼。  
她也不是很希望天草死，但她确实有只是站在这里的理由。天草的体质和正常人很可能有所区别，毕竟她永远忘不了，当年天草让她炸的是联盟的实验基地。  
那里进行的是人体实验。

与此同时，爱德蒙将粘贴式炸弹妥善地装进衣兜，握紧了手里的电弧榴弹，在心里默背坐标。  
他现在处于飞船核心动力室，它位于层层装甲保护下的飞船正中，无数的能量管线在这里通向飞船各处，如果没了它，飞船就只能靠临时动力就近停泊维修。可以说，这里是飞船的“心脏”，整艘飞船的运行都要通过它来实现。  
换而言之——  
爱德蒙闭上眼，让雄鹰代替他去观看。鹰的眸子将一切尽收眼底，管线间那燃烧着固体燃料的“炉灶”清晰可见。全压缩氮燃料，可以以一小块固体供应庞大飞船的运转，人类向宇宙大航海时代迈进的先行兵，也是他的目标。  
——换而言之，破坏了这里，飞船就要停靠检修，他们就有逃离的希望。  
爱德蒙站在地面上，而这炉灶在凹入地面的坑中。层层叠叠的管线让炉灶显得小得可怜，就像藏在森林深处、畏缩不前的精灵。他和它之间是几乎垂直的碳纤维悬崖，想要从这里越过管线投入榴弹简直是痴心妄想。  
鹰绕着炉灶飞翔，寻找可能的突破点。坑壁接近二十米高，即使是哨兵也不能随便向下跳。但毫无疑问，这里建造时就思考过内部突破的可能性，整个大坑的作用本就是防止有人炸毁炉灶，甚至没有哪怕一条维修人员的通道可供使用。大概维修人员会穿好工作服再用绳索或低空悬浮机降落，但他现在没有这个条件。  
鹰在下侧降落，注视着对它而言的上方。确实有可以将榴弹扔过去的角度，但只有在下方能实现。  
爱德蒙深吸一口气，憋住，听着自己加速的心跳。他的感官在身体的调动下灵敏到极限，周围的空气拨动着他的汗毛，每一点气流都被肌肤捕捉。捕捉，大量地捕捉，然后用大脑过滤所有的冗余信息，将意志集中在面前的管线上——如同那些线路被在大脑中用红笔标记，他和他的目的地间出现一条大量信息流汇拢后战斗经验指明的道路，而他要做的只有一件事。  
他拔开榴弹的保险栓，低头，弯腿，重心下沉，随即上半身几乎与地面平行地冲了出去。  
管线在脚下发出咔嚓咔嚓的晃动声，防腐蚀材料包裹的金属或其他纤维危险地上下振动；身体下坠时流过体表的风将更多的信息带入脑海，每一次踩踏和跳跃都能感受到自己与空气的碰撞；他在管线间跳跃，眼睛已经失去了应有的功能，反而是耳告诉他他的姿势；真正的视觉来自依旧处于地面的精神兽，它用鹰的眼睛注视他的身体，清楚地将下一次跳跃需要的距离反馈到大脑。哨兵的大脑咬紧了刚才判断出的路线，尽管每一道管线都摇摇晃晃，他依旧稳定地完成一次又一次踩踏管线跳跃的动作。气流在耳边变成呼啸的风声，不到五秒，不断的下落和跳跃减速就有了结果。爱德蒙在半空猛地扭过自己的身体，手臂抡圆划过自己耳侧，手中的榴弹在手臂到达最高点的一瞬脱离手指，以标准抛物线穿过管线砸进炉灶，随即电弧榴弹爆炸时擦着头皮走过般的嗡嗡声让他本能地蜷缩起来。但立刻他的理智拉开自己，迫使自己再次扭腰来调整方位，整个人几乎腰部在上地完成舞蹈似的下腰动作，并在再次踩到管线时向上弹起。前后不到一秒，炉心便发出了可怕的爆炸声——安全装置自动锁死防止爆炸毁掉动力室，也防止了冲击波将吊在管线上的爱德蒙彻底轰碎。  
爱德蒙单手抓着弹跳点上方的管线，脑海中的路线随着完美的完成变成鲜艳的蓝色，他说服自己暂时将这大脑模拟出的景象从思维中擦去。冷汗贴着衣襟向下落，但没有时间休息，此时他离地面不过两三米，而管线不可能长久承载他的体重。爱德蒙快速地扫过地面，确认没有突然出现什么尖刺之类，这才松开手，坠落在地上。  
加起来也不到十秒的作业，但他感觉自己脑子里已经塞了整个世界的冗余信息。  
他一边梳理自己的思维一边慢慢贴着坑壁移动，寻找一个已经被告知的脆弱点。由于材料本身结构的问题，这个点只能在内部被炸开。通过这里他可以离开这个鬼地方——火——然后返回玻璃房——碎裂的尸块、血——等待飞船停泊——杀掉——  
爱德蒙蹲下身，按紧自己的太阳穴。肾上腺素还在血管里奔流，感官依旧处于可怕的灵活状态，他现在仿佛连管线内部的电流声都能听到。也许那其实是他自己的血在冲击自己的耳膜。就在刚才，他的一套工作成功切断了整个飞船最重要的能量供应，那些动作足以被写进哨兵教科书供后世学习，但作为一个S级的哨兵，爱德蒙早就习惯这样可怕的作业。他把脑子里的思路强行端掉，说服自己暂时不去处理任何感官信息，快速用粘贴式炸弹炸出逃生通路，并折回刚才与某人分开的地方。  
那个“某人”是莫西干头。  
就在不久前，星盗终于意识到他们把自己的二五仔也关里面了，赶紧把他放了出来，奈何爱德蒙的嘴炮给莫西干头造成了巨大打击，最终莫西干头又当了一回二五仔——不过他自己不知道该怎么炸炉灶，他就是个B级，办不了这么可怕的活，只能让爱德蒙上手。不得不说，虽然是个二五仔，但莫西干头是个好二五仔，至少是个真心喜欢天草并且在星盗中地位不低的好二五仔。他的行事逻辑是天草需要，而对爱德蒙而言，这简直就是送上门来的手下。  
于是爱德蒙干脆利落嘴炮谋反了他，说服他运用自己不低的地位给爱德蒙拿了炸药，抬手就炸了核心。  
但是现在，在那等着接应他的二五仔表情十分诡异，有点恍惚。  
“……我们的‘陛下’说你们是客人，给你们分了房间，你……可能不用跑了。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
……？他刚才费了那么大力气是干什么？

当然，这件事和天草有关系。  
赛米拉米斯看着天草吐了十分钟血，吐得整个人濒临昏迷，看得她都有点于心不忍。结果天草还是挺过来了，并且很快恢复了元气，又能冲她温柔笑了——满脸是血的温柔笑，略惊悚。  
赛米拉米斯本来想给他弄个要什么没什么的房间欺负欺负他、让他来找自己帮忙，结果被他这么一弄，也实在没那个心情在这方面亏待他了，干脆利落地和他达成了合作协议——她带天草去曾经的安娜塔西亚即天草星所在地找东西，天草在吉尔伽美什那边称帝成功后帮她摆脱星盗身份——然后给人好好送进客房去了。  
天草本身倒是不觉得这是多大的事，他之前也不是没突然发病过，总之就是某个器官突然工作不顺利之类的嘛。他的自我调节能力很好，好得离谱，好得一看就是经受过多次发病再调整、身体都形成了机能记忆，不会这么简单地死掉。  
他十分平静地洗澡漱口换衣服，把自己原本衣服里的所有小物件全重新带好，确认身上没有血腥气了才神清气爽地走出浴室门，抬眼就是一个爱德蒙坐在他的床上，抱着脑袋，仿佛在怀疑人生。  
“爱德——”  
天旋地转。  
他被按在床上，两人的姿势一躺一压十分标准，爱德蒙白发间燃烧般的眼睛也十分合气氛。  
但天草一点旖旎心思都没有，他几乎是立刻捏了捏自己的袖口，抬手抱住爱德蒙的脑袋，让他倚在自己胸口。哨兵的状态他太过熟悉，甚至可以说他看过很多次。那是紧张任务完成后大脑充斥着冗余信息而近乎错乱的表情，此时的哨兵富有攻击性而难以自控，比如，在被他拉下来的同时爱德蒙狠狠抓住他的头发拉起他的脑袋又往下一按，还好天草下方是床，否则这一下能让他轻微脑震荡。  
“没关系。”天草在他耳边轻声说，“深呼吸。放轻松。”他从口袋里掏出哨兵耳塞，塞在爱德蒙不靠近他的那一侧耳朵，“你知道我是谁，对吧？”  
“天……”  
“嗯。”爱德蒙的回答模模糊糊，就显得天草的声音愈发有力，“是我。我是你的向导，你可以依靠我，听从我。我将指导你。听从我——听我的心跳。我的呼吸。我在这里。”  
他能感觉到哨兵的呼吸慢慢平复，又以另一种含义加快。压在他身上的躯体渐渐变得灼热，仿佛电脑在自我修理时过热。哨兵确实是在修复，并且对哨兵而言，他们会本能地清空思想来获得更彻底的安抚。清空思想的方法也很简单，何况他的向导就在这里。  
爱德蒙再一次以经典的姿势压住了他。  
“……嗯。来吧。”  
其实天草几乎没说什么。有些哨兵需要大量的引导和反复构建信任关系才能共处，有些却干脆得多。爱德蒙就是那种知道配合向导的哨兵，比如现在，他十分清楚自己的修复会引发发情热，并且他一点都没打算压制。  
他咬住了天草的嘴唇。  
那是有点奇妙的味道，明明想着清空感官、等待修复，却又分明地记住了这种味道。  
漱口水，混杂着“天草时贞”。  
他早已明白，他会用一生去记忆的味道。

一定要说的话，天草的声音其实就是温软的少年音，清澈到听不出什么特点，只有被欺负得发哑的时候才会带出一点糖丝般的气音，怎么听都委委屈屈，让人想抱进怀里好好宠着。  
可惜天草不需要宠，爱德蒙脑子里也压根没有宠。他听到这种声音的第一反应是按着天草又往里冲，逼得天草咬了他一口。

“嗯……爱德蒙、呃，”他的衣服脱了一半，上身还留着衬衫，衣扣已经解开，露出大片蜜色的胸膛。他的皮肤颜色偏深，但爱德蒙的手掐过时红色的印痕还是异常明显，仿佛在诱惑对方留下更多自己的痕迹。爱德蒙一点都没手软，连啃带咬以至于天草身上布满了痕迹，而天草垂着眼揉他的脑袋，声音好像飘在他耳边：“慢一点，你能感觉到……你在这里，你能触碰我，我有温度，形状，气味……你在我身边。”  
哨兵压根就不想管他在说什么，润滑是什么东西能吃吗，他现在就要——天草不知从哪翻出润滑剂塞给他的时候他还是乖乖做了扩张和润滑，这才终于把自己埋进对方的身体，舒服到用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方。他能闻到一种独特的有点甜又清爽的气息，和他自己的体味混在一起，说不出的让他安心。于是他用行动证实了自己的安心——他开始动。  
天草望过来的眼神温温软软，好像他什么都没干。少年安抚他的发顶，以引导者的身份教他一点点行动。爱德蒙是个好学生，好到根本用不着教，快速地在他留下简直可怕的红痕，“嗯……”天草紧紧抱着他，随着他的动作发出细弱的喘息，身体被粗暴揉捏后快速变得敏感，爱德蒙再咬上他的乳头时快感的电流在身体里聚集起来，“啊，爱德蒙……嗯，没关系，继续……我……”他用下巴蹭了蹭爱德蒙的头顶，这像是某种含有暧昧暗示的小动作，“我还挺喜欢的。”  
爱德蒙一口咬住嘴里的乳粒，听到少年发出吃痛的抽气声。天草抚摸顽皮的孩子般抚摸他，顺着胸膛和上臂的肌肉线条来回摩擦，身体软软包裹着他，姿态顺从又带点公事公办，却又明显有某种期待——还在做向导的工作，但自身也很喜欢这份“工作”。爱德蒙在他的乳头出血前放开他，不满地在锁骨上继续啃咬，水痕和牙印色情地叠在肌肤上。然而天草好像觉得他的动作很可爱，或者至少值得拍拍头以资鼓励。  
“天草时贞……”  
“嗯。哎——”他爱死了出其不意时天草脸上瞬间的茫然，“唔，你……嗯，嗯……”天草在快速的抽插中短暂地屏住呼吸，并未太深入，但摩擦得穴口发软发烫，深处的穴肉好像被给予“很快就会被摩擦”的暗示而发痒，注意力本能地集中到自己身体内部，让穴壁更加敏感，“嗯……没事的，可以……想做什么就做吧，没关系——嗯——”突然往里深入一次又立刻退回去，那张精致的面容便在惊喘后染上红晕，“别玩了。”  
“我想玩的话，该怎么办？”  
“……”这次是连耳朵都红了，“随你。”  
爱德蒙低笑着按住他的腰，戏弄和报复好像是全然不同的情感，却又意外地有某些统一之处。他想抓住这个狡猾的家伙，把他按在身下肏哭，并且他确实做得到。  
“随我的话，我想这么一直玩下去。”  
天草无奈地亲了亲他的额头，双腿主动环上他的腰，将自己拉向他那一侧，主动吞入他的阴茎。少年咬着嘴唇，但神情没有丝毫羞窘，阴茎插到底时也只是叹了口气，解决程序般摊平：“好了。现在玩好不好？”  
爱德蒙细密地摩擦着穴道内部的软肉，那里并非敏感点，因而天草只是垂着眼，用柔软的目光注视他。被这样看着总会感到满足，无论是谁都不会轻易反感这样安静、温和又带有情意的目光。对方将一切交到他手里，只要他想，下一秒就能折断这个人的脖子。  
但他不想折断。那是可以被珍视的存在。  
爱德蒙吻过那漂亮的眼睛，反手抱紧对方，狠狠撞向他已经熟悉的敏感处。天草全身一绷，又慢慢软下来，眼里迅速染了水光，呻吟还是又轻又软，简直像在逗弄他。爱德蒙一点都不介意，他有的是办法在床上整人。他抵着敏感处来回地磨，隔着肠壁去刺激腺体，拼命摩擦最脆弱也最容易被引逗的地方，“嗯……”天草的声音在爱德蒙握住他的阴茎时变得甜腻，却还不忘该做的步骤：“安静下来了吗？”  
“如果你说脑子的话，脑子里的东西现在在问我是不是安静下来了。”爱德蒙手上加力让他闭嘴，之前因为冗余信息乱糟糟的脑海现在被怎么折腾天草充满，他也不想再回忆之前的情况，“舒服吗？”  
“总在床上问这个问题是没有别的吸引力的表现——嗯，嗯——”天草下一秒就吃到了苦头，爱德蒙忽然改磨为撞，肉壁被快速擦过，他的声音几乎被逼得咽进喉咙里，“啊，啊……”撞击声清晰得让他忽然有些不自在，爱德蒙在与他争夺主控权，而这种争斗他一点都不擅长，“嗯——爱德蒙，别，啊——”他的嘴唇随着情动被血色沾染，显得颇为好欺负，爱德蒙干脆咬了咬他的下唇，让他发出更为短促的呼声，“嗯……别……”穴道在情动中颤抖，并在渐渐习惯了撞击后温顺地包裹着阴茎，软肉缠绕挤压着肉棒，即使并非有意，也在不断取悦着他。天草抓住他的胳膊，快速地喘息着，眼神倒依旧清醒：“这样没用，你得自己舒服——呃，呃——你——”  
“闭嘴吧。我想让你哭。”  
天草顿了顿，猛地把脸埋进枕头，露在外面的整只耳朵红成一片。爱德蒙毫不客气地开始了他的攻击，快感如同细小而无处不在的电流，由皮肤传到肌肉，再由神经收集到脊骨，变成酥软的信号麻痹大脑。天草的声音很快变得低哑，他只是细弱地呻吟着，甚至努力不去看爱德蒙的脸。爱德蒙差点笑出声，天草不想看他就非逼着天草看，一边揉阴茎一边咬锁骨，用额头去顶他的下巴，含糊地开口：“我想看着你。”  
果然，少年慢慢转过脸，一双金眼睛望着他，像被欺负的猫。  
爱德蒙是真的很喜欢让他在床上失去平日的稳重冷静，天草越委屈他越开心，撞得也就越狠。天草也只能用目光默默控诉他，但很快目光便因为泪水散开，身体被欲望唤醒，诚实地迎合对方的动作，纤细但并不瘦弱的腰肢上下起伏，让对方侵犯得更深。爱德蒙不急不火，直蹭到天草软着身体喘得快哭出来，才居高临下地宣布：“我想肏你。”  
“你，嗯，你以为你现在唔……啊，啊……在干什么……”  
“这不够。”爱德蒙的脑子非常清醒，清醒得只有欲望，“我想看。更多，天草，我想看你。”  
天草茫然地望着他。完全没明白他在说什么，明明他现在就在——  
爱德蒙对他露出一个极其危险的笑，拉开他的腿，狠狠向内冲去。  
“你给我等——啊，啊——”天草的声音骤然拔高，他在爱德蒙怀里挣扎起来，哨兵的手抓得太牢，简直像要把他钉死在阴茎上，“呃，呜……”身体深处被拼命撞击的感觉简直就是重生，但在获得新生前要走过地狱。天草的手颤抖着环在胸前抱紧自己，快感中夹杂着无措，身体歇斯底里地尖叫着再这样下去会变成奇怪的情况，大脑却酥麻顺从地指挥身体放弃挣扎，“唔，唔啊……”他舔了舔唇边的唾液，舌尖却立刻被捕捉，纠缠间水声清晰得可怕，“嗯……你……”他抬起金色的眸子，问出了一个毁灭性的问题：“你不觉得吵吗？”  
感官敏感得睡觉都需要白噪音的哨兵把他的长发拢到耳后，以再一次的撞击回答这个问题。天草咬紧了嘴唇，胸膛里积聚着可怕的热度，爱德蒙却拒绝陪他转移注意力，“嗯、嗯……呜……”穴道微微痉挛着，在高潮边缘徘徊，每一次颤动都让身体发软，内部在渴望进一步的触碰来到达高峰，被肏开了——柔软湿润的肉壁包裹着阴茎而变成它的形状，身体好像已经自然地记忆了自己的做爱对象，迎合着对方全部的举动，“呜……”到底什么人能把性和爱分开啊。天草的大脑混沌一片，几乎没来由地就是想哭，“爱德蒙，呃，嗯……不要，唔，你、”他侧过头，潜意识还带着东方裔特有的矜持，声音却已哽咽到听不清，“唔，啊啊——你……你欺负我……”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
欺负的就是你。  
“喂，你是向导吧？”爱德蒙舔了舔他的眼泪，故意用舌尖掠过自己的嘴唇，“向导可不能在工作的时候情绪失控。”  
“现在，呜……已经不是，嗯，工、呃——”爱德蒙总觉得自己觉醒了什么新属性，天草越瞪他他就越兴奋。那双金眸泪眼朦胧地瞪过来的样子像极了猫科动物，如同在故意挥动柔软的肉爪装凶，让他只想拼命往他身体里挤，直到把对方里里外外都染上自己的气息。他肆无忌惮地揉捏对方的肌肤，印痕从红到紫层层堆叠，而天草一直偏着头试图把脸埋进枕头里，爱德蒙咬他的乳头时也只是无力地推了推他，“呜……恢复好了，嗯——恢复好了就，就给我停下啊——”  
“你确定？”爱德蒙一个急刹，在对方的喘息和夹紧腿的小动作中笑出来，“我说，你——”  
天草抬头吻上了他的唇。  
柔软清澈的气息，水一样安宁，仿佛能直接压在他心底的火焰上，让他暂时从整个世界中逃离。  
“忘掉吧。记得我在这里的‘现在’就好。”  
他的向导只对他说了这一句真正用来疏解之前摄入脑海的冗余信息的话，却足以让他的思维彻底清零。  
爱德蒙按住天草的腰往里肏，瞳孔里如同沉着黑色的烈焰，而他发泄的目标咬紧了自己的领口，唾液将布料染湿，单薄的衬衫根本不能遮挡肉色，“嗯……嗯，嗯……”他的眼睛半睁着，盯着枕头后不存在任何事物的某处，两只手因为不知道该抓握什么而握在一起，指关节扭得发白；大颗大颗的汗珠从肌肤上落下，又被爱德蒙捏去，变成青紫的痕迹，“嗯——唔，呃……”甬道激烈地收缩着，剧烈的高潮让天草耳中一片血流声，酥麻感像是从脊椎由下而上掠过大脑，最后在头顶离开躯体；直到爱德蒙的手扯过他的脚腕，天草才意识到自己的脚尖蜷缩着，脚腕僵硬到发疼。  
……世界在渐渐归位。  
但是有太多电流还留在体内，随着不停歇的撞击继续涌动，变成让小腹抽搐的热浪。  
“停下吧……”  
他这话自己都没抱任何希望，爱德蒙直接按着他往里肏，肉体撞击的声响让他再次把脸埋进枕头。他全身发软，感觉自己在被拖着动，爱德蒙越深入他就抖得越厉害，完全不知道对方会深入到何种程度，一切都在偏向失控——还是想哭。  
“嗯，嗯……”他的喘息支离破碎，明明没什么好哭的，但就是无端地委屈，偏偏找不出任何诉苦的理由，结果就是更想哭，“爱德蒙，你……别动了呜……呃，咳……我，我不想……嗯……”  
爱德蒙一个深挺，让他彻底闭了嘴。  
天草垂着眼，世界摇摇晃晃、仿佛有什么在脑海里大声咆哮，实际上那只是自己在喘息。爱德蒙的汗水落在他身上，两个人的气息彻底混合在一起，他没有任何力量抗拒这样的亲近，从腰到腿都软得只能任由对方摆弄，脑海空茫茫一片，只剩下身体内部的摩擦和撞击，眼泪不停地往下掉，但分不太清到底是委屈还是失神。爱德蒙的指尖触碰到他的肌肤时他才会觉得自己还有肌肤存在，但更多的是空白。  
疲惫，却又温暖，因而安静地等待着。  
但是……很委屈。  
爱德蒙射在他体内的时候他还只是流了点生理泪水，爱德蒙抱着他清理过、一起睡觉的时候他反而更想哭了。天草把自己蜷成一团，低着头小声呜咽，声音断断续续的。  
“怎么了……？”  
“没事。”哭是不能问的，一问就容易决堤，“呜……”  
爱德蒙按亮了灯，有点迷糊地看着他。  
“真没事。”他有点手忙脚乱地擦去眼泪，“睡吧，我——”  
“身上难受吗？”  
“……没有。”  
爱德蒙莫名其妙地掰过他的脸，有点搞不懂他为什么哭成这样。  
“……”天草更想哭了，“看什么！本来就是你，唔，之前就是你计划着和他们一起骗过我，然后我一个人被欺负你也不管我，我好不容易回来了你还欺负我！”  
爱德蒙眨了眨眼，确认自己没听错。  
……他在说啥。  
“总之就是，”天草又把脸埋回了枕头里，“你欺负我，我要、呜……”  
“你要怎么？”爱德蒙只好贴近他，在他耳边开口，同时用牙尖蹭他红透的耳垂，“你想和谁告状？”  
告状。  
爱德蒙好像忽然明白了。  
“没有，”天草用胳膊挡住脸同时挡住耳朵，“我没有……”  
“你和我耍性子呢……”爱德蒙的声音低沉下来，带着微妙的无奈，怎么听怎么诱人，逼得天草咬紧了嘴唇，“你做什么都有理由。要是没有想要的东西，就算想哭也会忍住。那么这一次你想要什么？这里只有我们两个，你想要什么？”他拉过天草的另一只手按在自己心口，心脏的跳动和滚热的温度一起穿递过去，“好，我心疼，行了吧？天草时贞……你还真是，啧，每次我想优雅平和点的态度和你说话，你都要给我搞事。”  
“一点诚意都没有。”少年的声音带着明显的鼻音，但爱德蒙不得不怀疑他把脸埋在枕头里是为了阻止自己笑出声，“我要告诉我姐姐。”  
“你下不来台就少坑我……我欺负你？我能欺负你？”爱德蒙摇了摇头，“你姐姐？……你几个姐姐？”  
“我指的就是这个。”天草从他胸口抽回手指了指肩膀，那个方形的纹身记录着曾存在过的某个人，“我一定要告诉她。”  
“……你告诉吧，最好她来找我聊天。”爱德蒙从来不怕鬼魂，“睡吧睡吧，我等她来找我。”  
“你确定？”  
爱德蒙后背一凉，总觉得哪不太对。  
“那可就是见家长——”  
爱德蒙抽出自己的枕头拍在他脑袋上。  
“睡觉。”你再折腾我我不介意再来一次。  
“……哦。”乖巧地掏个人终端放白噪音的天草，“睡觉。”  
“晚安。”几乎已经睡着了的爱德蒙。  
“……晚安。”  
抹了抹自己的脸、发现自己还在哭的，抚摸着方形纹身的天草。

少年躺在医疗板上发呆。  
黑色的天空。从战斗开始就是黑色的，被烟尘和云团覆盖的天空。  
他默念了一遍自己的名字。  
天草时贞。  
这里是天草星，他的名字是天草时贞。

“我说，你还活着吗？”拉着医疗板的人突然问他，他们穿行在小巷里，即使是天草也不清楚这到底是哪。战争把地形和地标都人为刷新过，何况即使是刷新前，他也不清楚所有的情况。  
“我还活着。”他有些机械地、公式化地回答，就好像有什么对问题给出固定答案的模板，“身体机能正常，可以行动。”  
“那么，我叫爱德蒙，爱德蒙·唐泰斯。你是天草时贞吧？我的任务是把你带到纽约星去，不过上了飞船就差不多了……怎么了？”那个士兵从银色的发丝下看了他一眼，“你那是什么表情？”  
“为什么士兵可以留头发？”天草呆呆地、思路明显不在一个频道地问。  
爱德蒙对他露出一个能看到犬齿的笑。他的牙看起来有点尖锐，让天草想起他在画册上见过的鲨鱼。  
“因为我是特种部队。A级哨兵，兼任包括暗杀在内的工作，涉及潜伏、变装和攻击训练，这活最重要的是因材施教，所以我们都很有个性。顺便一说，你也不是短毛啊。”  
“因为我是武士。”天草的手指碰到自己的头发，但他好像直到现在才想起自己有头发，“所以我应该留头发。”  
“……”爱德蒙用天草尚不知道潜台词是“你脑子是不是有坑”的眼神扫过他的脸，“哦，总之你知道什么近路吗？我们得想办法去春城中心……天草时贞？”  
天草的思路又跑开了。他总觉得自己浮在半空——实际上，考虑到医疗板是浮空的，他也确实是悬在立地三十厘米的空中，但他的精神好像浮得更高也更远，在奇怪的地方注视着他们两个。  
“姐姐……”  
“是哥哥。”尚且年轻的哨兵对他笑了笑，行动却依旧敏捷，“你要是不说的话我就考虑穿过火力区了，到时候要靠一点运气，你——”  
“我想，先去找姐姐。”  
少年的声音太轻，即使是哨兵也用了点注意力才听清他的话。那声音软软小小、如同一只可怜的小仓鼠，对青春年少满脑子保家卫国的哨兵而言简直是往死穴上戳，但爱德蒙斜了他一眼，完全不信他的弱小无害：“我的任务是带你走，你要是有意见，我可以打晕你。”  
“……？为什么？姐姐比我成功啊？”  
“就算你姐姐比你优秀一万倍我的任务也是你。”爱德蒙快速地拉着医疗板的牵引绳，医疗板在惯性下不断向前漂移，看上去一跳一跳的，“而且再怎么说在这引导战争的也是你吧？”  
“姐姐是，成功。离开这里的话，我就……”爱德蒙听不懂他在说什么了，估计也是什么涉及到“军部为什么要到这里救一个人”的话题，深知保密协议的哨兵索性打断他：“所以你知不知道近路？火力区那边我倒是无所谓，你可能还得挨几枪。”  
少年睁大了金色的眼睛，在黑红的背景中，士兵的深蓝色军服和银白卷发显得异常清晰。  
“不是近路，但是，有安全通道。”  
爱德蒙又看了他一眼。虽然这家伙现在看起来还好，但刚才那一刀差点把天草腰斩了，作为差点失去任务目标的士兵，他可是心有余悸。而火力区是双方火拼的焦点，到处有人放冷枪，也容易遇到天草的战友或仇敌，容易节外生枝。只要有可能，他就会尽力绕开那片倒霉的区域。所以他没有迟疑太多，按天草指引的方向开始往城镇边缘绕，一绕就绕到了好像是发电厂的地方——说真的，爱德蒙压根就没见过这种发电厂，在纽约星便携原子发电机早就民用了，只有这种刚并入联盟两百年、坚持着自己的生活方式的地方才会出现这么落后的东西。但落后有落后的好处，比如现在，爱德蒙拖着医疗板翻进工厂、用脚尖拉开铁门，见到了向下的台阶。  
“这里可以直接通到那一边。”天草试图从医疗板上撑起自己，躯体中的幻痛还残留着，毕竟刚刚直面过死亡，现在他觉得自己整个人都快虚脱了，“……你有巧克力吗？”  
“没有。”爱德蒙反手扔给他一个条形的东西，“但是我有紧急能量棒，比巧克力热量高多了。”医疗器械再怎样也只能医疗，伤口愈合消耗的还是身体本身的能量，所以士兵都会带着这类东西备用，“躺好，别乱动。”他一步两阶快速地迈下楼梯，越往下周围越潮湿，空气里弥漫着土腥气和霉味，脚下的铁锈嘎吱作响，吵得爱德蒙不想多说。他用了将近一分钟才走到楼梯尽头，那是一扇怎么看怎么锈得不成样子的铁门，“能直接开门吗？”  
天草慢慢从医疗板上坐起来，低头用牙尖一点点擦着能量棒。那感觉有点像磨牙的啮齿类，或者觉得自己一生都再也吃不到某样零食的孩子。爱德蒙把左手插进衣兜，又问了一次：“能直接开门吗？”  
“那就，开门吧。”  
他还很虚弱，但爱德蒙确定他有说话的力气。这种一个词一个词往外蹦的说话方式让他皱了皱眉，总觉得对方全身都透着不对劲。他是不是搞错人了——这样想的时候，门在他身后自己开启了。  
……向内，翻开。  
是声控门。  
爱德蒙的呼吸猛地一滞，下一秒，他直接向楼梯方向跳了两步，快速地抽枪对准天草——而少年静静坐在医疗板上面对他，身后是敞开的、露出白色微光的铁门。  
“怎么了？”就像真的毫无恶意一样，柔软的声音透着疑惑，那是真正天真的少年的声音，纯澈如溪流，没有一丝阴霾和痛苦。  
但是。  
但是，这颗星球的战火，早已将灰尘洒落每一道缝隙，因而一尘不染就是最严重的危险警告。

咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。  
机械在运行，门打开的同时内部所有设施都运作起来，光照亮了潮湿的楼梯，也使少年背光的脸显得尤为苍白。  
爱德蒙感到晕眩。  
像有什么东西摩擦着他的脑电波，抚摸精神兽、挑逗神经元，直探入脑海最深处，挖掘着他的一切。  
“你……”该逃跑，但身体无法行动。这里早已是对方的国度，他发觉得太晚，深入得太多。到底是缺乏经验，轻易地认为天草此时毫无力量、轻易地将对方划为己方成员，而没想过，需要特种兵独自前来寻找的人身上到底会系着怎样庞大的秘密。  
或者说，忽视了一个他本该在任务开始前就发觉的信息。  
天草星和天草。  
以星球之名为姓，或是以姓氏命名这颗星球。  
“过来。”星球的主人这样下令，就像被牵着看不见的线，爱德蒙僵硬地向他走过去，把他从医疗板上扶起来。少年贴着他的胸膛，依旧是柔软虚弱的模样，嘴里慢慢啃着能量棒，一脸纯真无害，乍一看简直像爱德蒙在主动暧昧地拥抱对方。他被迫向里走，走过一段从地面到天花板都贴着白瓷砖的走廊，走进安静的、只有浮在培养液中的人形在微微发声的实验室。  
那绝对是实验室。  
就和所有科幻小说的描写一样，培养罐里装着微绿的液体，液体中浮着年龄不同的人形。他们都微垂着头，姿态平静又安详，但眼睛却是睁着的——不知多少培养罐，无数双眼睛注视着他们，如同夜晚的森林中围过来的狼群。  
爱德蒙清楚地听到一种短促的电流音。  
“是‘沉眠’。”天草靠着他的力量慢慢坐到操控台前，望着这可怕的培养罐军团，“这里的电波信号是针对哨兵精神的武器。如果你是坐着飞船来，那我也没什么办法，飞船上有大型集中电波过滤器。但只有你一个就简单多了，你身上的防御总不至于已经踏入这里还能抵抗它。”  
“……”爱德蒙。  
和被你强行控制着的哨兵解释这个，你是真不怕反派死于话多。  
天草似乎认为自己是主角胜于嘴炮，他歪头看着爱德蒙，声音又轻又软：“你已经到这里了，那么即使你带我回去，他们也一定会杀了你封口的。你要不要干脆配合我来争取一下？”  
“争取什么，逃亡星际？”  
“你帮我找姐姐，然后我抹消你的这段记忆。”少年微笑起来，这种明明在威胁对方还能做得好似十分无辜的姿态让爱德蒙咂了咂嘴。  
“虽然我们暂时不是一边的，但我还挺喜欢你的。”  
金色的眸子眨了两下，少年红着脸，傻在了控制台前。

——又想起那时候的事了。  
十几年后，大门星，赛米拉米斯的飞船停靠在外轨道，维修工人们一边咬牙切齿地诅咒着某个搞事的一边为星盗的女帝修飞船动力核心，而天草乖乖坐在一边，看着他们的工作。  
用赛米拉米斯的话说，你要是很闲就帮我看着，反正修不好是你自己回不去天草星，和我有什么关系。  
天草不懂修飞船，没办法对他们的工作指手画脚，只能坐在一边放空大脑。但大脑总是拒绝被彻底放空，思绪离开时回忆就会占据空间，无论是多早的回忆都一样。  
爱德蒙的口味从那时候就很独特，他是个哨兵，喜欢挑战、喜欢对手、喜欢一切危险而有可能胜利的战斗，所以被天草逼着陪他找姐姐的时候也是不慌不忙，甚至跃跃欲试——终于有违反要求在天草星延长停留时间的理由了，他高兴还来不及呢。  
但最终，那些记忆都和那地下实验室的存在一起被封闭，两个人共同的经历，只有天草一人记得。  
……是啊，还记得找了很久，找到姐姐的时候，她口袋里藏了块糖，和她的身体一样，已经凉透了。那糖又甜又腻，那之后，他只要吃到类似的东西就想吐。  
其实蛋糕也是。不过爱德蒙会和他抢，所以他自己不会吃到。  
不然，他自己那份也会和以前一样，在贞德离开后被直接扔给家政机器人处理掉吧。  
甜食，美梦，幻觉般的过往，一切都和那颗已经变成灰尘的星球有关，离那颗星球越近，他就越心神不宁。脑海里有另一个人的声音不断响起，一次次逼迫他回忆战斗和死亡，对方问他，你怎么可以接受这逼死他们的无聊世界？  
是啊，世界无聊得要命，组成无聊世界的人们和他没有任何关系，就算说着想要帮助他们，说到底也只是以自己的伤痛为起点去寻找答案。世界不在乎，宇宙不在乎，人类如何和这漫天星辰没有任何关系，再怎么挣扎都无聊到可怜。  
对，脑海里的那个声音说，没有什么在乎。看到你自己不就好了吗？不疼吗？不恨吗？为什么不行动呢？你见过用星辰点燃的焰火吗，见过混着无聊政府骨灰的花朵吗？为什么不试试看呢？  
因为……  
理由好像微小到可怕。嘴里泛着奇怪的甜味，不像血，像糖。  
庙会卖的那种糖，家里自制的，甜得他好奇买过后要被姐姐用“自己买的自己给我吃完啊”的话语逼着一小口一小口吞下去。  
甜腻到发苦。  
天草的眼睛盯着空气，周围的一切好像在慢慢变得模糊扭曲，与他毫无干系。目光的焦点是一片铁色，具体是什么都没关系，没关系，什么都没关系。听它说。为什么要帮什么吉尔伽美什，你觉得政客会有所区别吗？  
为什么——  
嘴里突然被塞了个东西，天草的头部没有动，眼睛却咔嚓向上一转，就像老练的猎手害怕被猎物发现而尽量减小动作。铁色变成了绿色，然后是白色，最后是爱德蒙那双时刻敏锐的眼睛。他一手把巧克力往天草嘴里塞，一手在后者眼前晃了晃：“还活着？”  
甜，苦，在嘴里化开的时候发腻发干。这种食物到底为什么会存在这么久。  
天草往后缩了缩，用嘴唇把巧克力抵开：“我真的不喜欢吃甜食。”  
爱德蒙自顾自在他身边坐下，也不嫌弃巧克力的半截已经被塞进过天草嘴里，慢悠悠地开舔。他舔得很有技术，舌尖沿着棒状表面由下向上地滑，再转而用舌面包覆，旋转间融化的巧克力如另一种液体被抹开，泛着湿润的水光。天草十分确信他在调戏自己，奈何实在打不过：“你要吃就吃，这么舔不色情，反胃。”  
“哦。”爱德蒙一转头，舔了舔他刚才用嘴唇抵巧克力时沾在嘴唇上的一点。  
天草：“……”  
他感觉自己脑子炸了，整个人从头哆嗦到脚，做爱都没让他这么脸红过，爱德蒙压根就不要脸——要什么脸，他压根就是个搞事狂——总之，这种小动作他做起来不觉得太自然了吗——而且都这样了他还不承认他们在交往，他欺负人上瘾吗！  
不管天草脑子多乱，爱德蒙真的上瘾。他满意地看着少年从脸到耳朵红成一片，僵在长椅上动都不动，有种自己吓哭了装猫的猛虎的奇异感受，干脆再伸手拎起天草的一缕头发叼在嘴里，用舌头拨了拨，仿佛在享用美食。  
天草机械地抬手拉住自己的头发往下拽，试图从爱德蒙嘴里解救它。  
爱德蒙就拉着另一头和他玩角力，反正头发长在天草脑袋上，疼也不疼他。天草拽了两下没拽动，干脆放弃挣扎，蜷起身子把脸埋在膝盖里，假装什么都没发生。  
“时贞……”爱德蒙贴近他的耳朵，不带姓氏喊他的名字。  
“你够了！”天草从他身边弹起来，这一下终于拽回了自己的头发，“你、你、你——”他说不出个所以然来，爱德蒙毕竟没做错什么，“你……”  
爱德蒙脸上没什么表情，但从目光来看，他绝对是笑吟吟的。  
天草深吸一口气坐回他身边，抬手，把他的帽檐按到了眼睛之下。  
“……欺负人。”  
“我像是随便谁都欺负么？”  
“十几年前的你绝对是。”  
“我不记得就不算。”爱德蒙赖账赖得干脆，“所以你在这坐着是为了缅怀青春年少的我么？”  
“我……”耳朵又红了，“我在想别的。和你没关系。”  
“你真的是之前搞少女言情剧本追我的那个人？”  
“那是因为我——”  
“我换个问法吧。”爱德蒙的视线依旧被帽子挡着，但天草能分明地感受到那鹰隼般的注视，“我不关心你去做什么，也不关心有什么用。我只想知道有什么危险——或者说，能不能麻烦您告诉我，您最开始把我从那法庭上扯出来，真就为了谈个恋爱？”  
“或者再早一点，天草时贞……海黛，到底是为什么死的？”


End file.
